


Day 17: Home (Ruins: Final)

by Cofui



Series: 31 Days of Apex [17]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mirage is a sunflower, Mirage | Elliott Witt Needs a Hug, Multi, Other, Shadow!Revenant, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: The last part of the Ruins series. Will Elliott make it home or will they all perish by the hands of Shadow Revenant.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant, Bloodhound/Revenant (Apex Legends), Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant
Series: 31 Days of Apex [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Day 17: Home (Ruins: Final)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, the last part of the series. This was a joy to write, thank you all so much for reading.

As clumsy as Elliott was with his words, he was no idiot. Bloodhound gripped their gun as they and Revenant followed the trail Elliott left for them. He used the stickers attached to his harness to leave clues on where this Revenant had taken him. "We should be getting close to him now... you've been awfully quiet Revenant..." The wind howled as they waited for a response, Revenant had been jumpy since they got here. "He knows I'm here... once we find where they are I want you to stay back, we need every advantage we could get," Revenant stated, he wasn't up for any type of negotiation. 

Bloth nodded knowing the real reason he wanted them to stay back, even though they wanted to tell him they did not need protecting. "The pieces are getting smaller, we must be getting close..." Hound scanned the area for hostiles as they moved past the last piece of sticker. Revenant grabbed their shoulder, his grip tense, "Stay here, you'll know when I need you..." Bloth hummed reaching their hands up to cup Revenant's face, "Revenant... I do not need your protection, but I will stay here for the advantage," they brought their foreheads together for a tender moment. "This was not your fault no matter how much you want to blame yourself." Revenant hummed slowly pulling away from the touch, Bloth always knew what was running through his processor no matter how unaffected he tried to be. 

Revenant turned the corner to face his counterparts base, the prowlers stood guard but never attacked him only stared deep into his circuits. Revenant could feel him in there, the pull between them becoming almost unbearable. "You found me, only slightly impressive, I know what you're here for... I'm going to go ahead and tell you, you're not going to get him... but you can surely try," Shadow Rev's voice echoed out of the shadow prowlers, Revenant clicked his jaw digging his claws into the sides of the building as he scaled it. If he knew himself he could guess walking through the front doors would be a death trap.

Shadow Rev huffed eyes glowing as he watched Revenant climb the building through the eyes of the prowlers, "At least he has half a processor." Elliott stood at the door biting at his nails, his was it he could get out of here, all he had to do was jump off the side of the building and use whatever power his thrusters had left to break his fall. "Stop doing that," Rev snapped causing Elliott to jump, eyes returning to normal he placed a hand on Elliott's cheek, the other snaking behind him. _Were they really doing this right now?_

"Just so you don't get any ideas Sunflower," the gut-wrenching sound of Rev bending Elliott's thrusters inoperable shattered him. Elliott stood in shock as Rev pressed a kiss into his cheek tenderly, "Now follow me Sunflower, we have a show to put on," Rev slid his hand down taking Elliott's. 

At the top Revenant stood flexing his fingers. He thought of every weak point of himself, every moment of vulnerability, every slight delay in his movement speed, but... his Shadow would know the exact same thing, he knew all of his moves. It was a completely even match. Revenant's optics snapped to the hatch opening he aimed his gun towards it finger on the trigger, until Elliott's head was the first one to poke through. _Shit._

"You didn't think I would let you snuff me out that quick did you?" Shadow Rev snarked keeping Elliott somewhat in the way so Revenant couldn't get a clear shot. "Theirs so medical supplies here, you wouldn't want to put a bullet into our Sunflower now would you?" Rev hummed moving the hair out of Elliott's face. Revenant growled watching him run his hands all over Elliott. Rev grabbed Elliott's throat tilting his head to brush his lips against Elliot's ear, "You can make it out of this alive you know... this is your chance to escape but, it's your funeral." Revenant charged forward, he wasn't here to play games with himself, he was here for Elliott _._ "Ah...ah...ah wrong choice," Elliott yelped as he was dangled off the side of the building, boots barely hanging onto the edge. "Please don't drop me! Please?! I don't want to die!" 

Revenant stopped in his tracks, "What the hell are you doing!" "Ahh... you do speak, you know how we are don't you? We get it or no one does," Rev snarls jerking Elliott over the edge. Revenant's optics darted around as he heard Prowlers trying to claw their way up the building. "Exciting isn't it? Another death to add to your memory bank... hell we might as well add two," Rev removed one of his fingers from Elliott's throat. "Don't-!" Revenant reached for Elliott before Rev jerked him further off of the edge laughing. 

"And that is where we differ... you let our Sunflower make you weak," Rev huffed running his thumb over Elliott's quivering lip, "Sunflowers are here to look pretty then _die_ , you seem to be forgetting that," Elliott whimpered at his words gripping Rev's wrist until his knuckles turned white. "Please help me!" Elliott cried shaking but Revenant couldn't do _anything_ for him, any move he made would lead to him being tossed off the edge. 

A thunderous crack rang from the mountains behind them, a bullet flew straight passed Revenant into the skull of his Shadow self. Elliott screamed as he flew off the edge with the corpse of Shadow Revenant. Revenant rushed over to the edge, Elliott's fingertips barely gracing his own, "Elliott!" Bloodhound thrust themself off the ground to catch Elliott midair, holding them as tight as they could when they landed on the ground. Revenant sighed watching Elliott cling to Bloth for dear life but if they were there then _who the hell...?_ Revenant glanced back to catch a white flash and blue trail disappear off the other side of the mountain. 

A thoughtful hum left his voice box before he slid down the side of the building taking Bloth and Elliott into his arms. Elliott shook in their arms tears falling freely down his face, "thank you, t-thank you so m-much..." Elliott stuttered trying to pull himself together. Revenant stroked Elliott's back as the portal opened in front of them. "Let's get you home love..." Bloth held Elliott's hand as they led them through the portal. 

Elliott covered his eyes as the brightness of his bar temporarily blinded him. "Elliott!" Everyone practically screamed as Natalie, Renee, and Octavio were the first to run over and encapture him in their arms. The words of his shadow self quickly flew out of his head as their warmth and love flooded into him. Elliott chuckled softly a blush growing on his cheeks, "I guess you kids missed me huh?" Eventually, everyone joined into this group hug even Crypto! "Alright Alright! that's enough mushiness out of all of you," Elliott smiled as the group hug disbanded, he hummed happily as Revenant and Bloth placed loving touches on him. 

Elliott looked around at the happy faces in the room, all but one. Elliott approached Loba who stood in her own corner staring bullets into Revenant. "Listen Elliott I-..." Elliott held out his hand cutting her off, "It wasn't your fault." Loba stared at him in shock, slowly taking his hand, "I don't know what to say..." "You don't have to say anything, I'm uhh... sorry I couldn't get your piece." Loba smiled softly, "Ah... I guess seeing you okay made up for it." 

As everyone celebrated Elliott's return Revenant caught Renee pulling her aside, "I-... wanted to thank you for the save back there, I really owe you one." Renee smirked as Revenant refused to make eye contact with her, "As long as you take good care of Elliott consider it even." Revenant nodded before she stepped away, Bloodhound replacing her spot. They watched as Elliott took in all the love and attention. They were happy he was home, safe in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Wraith coming in clutch, Loba redemption, and much deserved fluff ending damn we are eatingg. I hope you guys enjoyed this mini-series.


End file.
